staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 listopada 1995
TVP 1 7.00 Rolnictwo na świecie: Francja 7.15 Tańce polskie: Śląsk nad Odrą - Opole 7.35 Notowania 8.05 Tęczowy Music-Box 8.30 "Droga do Avonlea" (34): "Przyjaciele i krewni" - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 9.25 Teleranek 9.50 Tut Turu Company 10.00 Kukułka 10.15 W Starym Kinie: "Abbot i Costello spotykają mordercę" - komedia prod. USA (81 min); 11.35 Maja i Scot, czyli spotkania po latach 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja modlitwy Ojca Świętego 12.20 "Pamięć" - reportaż 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.40 Pieprz i wanilia - z wyspy na wyspę: Wyspa Atlantydy 14.10 Seriale wszech czasów "Czterej pancerni i pies" (18/21): "Pierścienie" - serial TVP (z teletekstem) 15.10 To tylko plotka 15.20 Od przedszkola do Opola - Maria Koterbska 16.10 Kultura duchowa narodu: Ex labyrintho - rzecz o Karolu Ludwiku Konińskim 16.40 SOC według Szpota - Pięknoduch i rewolucja (1) 16.50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Śmiechu warte 17.50 DTV - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 18.05 "Dr Quinn" (48) - serial prod USA (z teletekstem) 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda" 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Wieczór wyborczy (w przerwie, ok. 23.00 Wiadomości) 1.00 Pieśni I. J. Paderewskiego do słów Adama Mickiewicza 1.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 7.30 Film dla niesłyszących: "Lęk przestrzeni" - film fab. prod. polskiej (1980 r., 48 min) 8.20 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.30 Programy lokalne 9.30 Powitanie 9.35 Jaś Fasola. Uwaga na dziecko panie Fasola - angielski program rozrywkowy 10.00 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Chicago i Don Kichote 10.15 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 11.15 Dla dzieci: "Piotruś i wilk" - poemat symforuczny Sergiusza Prokofiewa 12.10 Perły z lamusa: "Podróże Sullivana" - film fab. prod. USA (1941 r., 91 min) 13.50 Gość Dwojki - prof. Zygmunt Bauman 14.05 Podróze w czasie i przestrzeni: "Prywatne życie roślin"(3): "Kwitnienie" - serial prod. angielskiej 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Siedem grzechów głównych po goralsku: Obżarstwo 15.50 Wiadomości Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 16.00 Bezludna wyspa (prof. Janusz Tazbir, Jan Wołek, Krzysztof Tyniec) 17.00 "Beverly Hills 90210" (11/41)-serial prod. USA 17.50 Halo Dwójka 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.10 Festiwal im. Jana Kiepury - Krynica '95 (z Katowic) 19.05 Gra - teleturniej 19.35 "Przygody Animków" -serial anim. prod. USA 20.10 "Milczący świadek" - film fab. prod. USA (1987 r., 94 min) 21.45 Studio sport: Tenis - Turniej Masters 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Gala piosenki biesiadnej - Poprawiny 23.30 "Upadłe anioły": "Przegrałaś, Delio" -film prod. USA (1993 r., 34 min) 0.05 Panorama 0.10 Studio sport: Tenis: Turniej Masters (finał mężczyzn) 1.40 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 5.00 Dzień dobry, tu Aktualności - program informacyjny 7.00 Nie tylko o muzyce (powt.) 7.30 Sacrum profanum - magazyn chrześcijański 8.00 Kslęzruczka astronautka - serial dla dzieci 8.30 Dzieci i piosenki - serial dla dzieci 9.00 Natura: świat wokoł nas - serial przyrodniczy 9.55 Program dnia 10.00 Klub globtrotera 11.00 Rodzinne muzykowarue 11.30 Krasnale na muzycznej scenie - reportaż z premiery musicalu K. Gartner i T. Kijonki na scenie Opery Śląskiej 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Sport 12.55 Reklama 13.00 Nasz człowiek w parlamencie - angielski serial komediowy 13.30 Przechył (10) - serial 14.00 Telefoniada - teleturniej 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 Świat w oczach Allegry (6) - muzyczny program edukacyjny 15.35 Świat przyrody (28) - serial prod. angielskiej 16.30 Tratwa '95 - przegląd piosenki żeglarskiej 17.20 Nie czekaj (2) - angielski senal komediowy 18.00 Aktualności (wydanie główne) 18.10 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 18.50 Gość dnia 19.00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 19.15 Kronika Teletrójki 19.30 Niezwykły świat wytwórni Hammer (7) - serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 20.05 Dlaczego zgmął prokurator? (1) - dramat obyczajowy prod włoskiej 20.55 Zjednoczenie Berlina - program dokumentalny prod. angIelskiej 21.45 Muzyczne kino - magazyn filmowy 22.00 AktualnoscI (4) 22.05 Program na poniedziałek 22.10 Sport 23.00 Jan Serce - serial prod. polskiej 24.00 Wielkie cyrki świata (3) - program estradowy 1.00 Noc z kabaretem "Długi" - program rozrywkowy 3.30 Mitchell - film sensacyjny prod. USA (1975) Polsat 8.00 Jesteśmy - program redakcji katolickiej 8.30 Hullaballoo (21). Dlg i Dug (20) 9.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.20 Smakosze i rozkosze 9.30 Maski - magazyn 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Daktari (46) - serial dla dzieci i młodzieży 11.55 Światłość dnia - film prod. USA (1987 r., 102 min) 13.40 Odyseja (25) - serial dla dzieci i młodzieży 14.05 Sztuka informacji 14.35 Wędrówki myśli - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 15.30 Fashion TV - magazyn mody 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Peggy Sue wyszła za mąż - film prod. USA (1986 r., 98 min) 18.00 Benny Hill 18.30 Columbo - film prod. USA (1992 r.) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Na południe (11) - kanadyjski serial sensacyjny 20.55 Kino satelitarne. Pytania i odpowiedzi - film prod. USA (1990 r., 130 min) 23.10 Na każdy temat 0.10 Filmoteka Narodowa: Niedorajda - film prod. polskiej (1937 r., 74 min) 1.25 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 08.00 Powitanie, program dnia 08.05 Giovanni Pierluigi da Palestrina: Offertorium na Commune Sanctorum 08.10 Słowo na niedzielę 08.15 Studio Kontakt 08.45 Schmidt i Kowalski 09.15 Śniardwy - film przyrod. 09.45 Mój dom - progr. poradnikowy 10.15 Skarbiec - mag. hist.-kulturalny 10.45 Poranek muzyczny 11.05 Drogi do niepodległości - film dok. 12.00 Polskie ABC - progr. dla dzieci 12.45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna 13.00 Zamek Eureki - film dla dzieci 13.30 Sylwetki: Prof. dr hab. A ntoni Mączak - progr. dok. 14.00 Spotkania z prof. Wiktorem Zinem 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... 15.10 Tele-Rinn. czyli muzyka środka - Krystyna Tkacz 15.35 Powitanie, program dnia 15.40 Biografie: Olbrzym - film dok. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz - serial anim. dla dzieci 17.40 Wspomnień Czar: Ułan księcia Józefa - film archiw. prod. pol. (1937 r.) 19.00 Co nowego? - Lidia Stanisławska 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Wieczór wyborczy 01.00 Alternatywy 4: Spisek - serial TVP 01.55 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07.00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny 08.00 Rupert - serial anim. 08.30 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial kanad. 09.00 Nienawiść - western USA 10.40 Hollywood 26 - magazyn filmowy 11.10 Opowieść z Los Angeles - komedia USA (1991) 12.40 Wyprawy - cykl dokumentalny 13.30 Mściciel na harleyu - serial USA 14.30 Ciemna noc - dramat hiszp. 16.00 Królestwo pawianów - film dok. 16.25 Czarny anioł - franc. dramat sens. 18.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy rys. 18.30 Kaskaderzy - cykl dokumentalny 19.00 Nie przegap - mag. abonentów 19.30 Stopnutka - muzyka filmowa 20.00 Księżycowe góry - film przyg. USA (1990) 22.10 Magazyn sportowy 23.05 Za ciosem - magazyn boksu zawodowego 23.55 Tropiciel - norweski film przyg.-hist. (1987) 01.20 Jezioro konsekwencji - film obycz. USA (1992) 02.50 Pojedynek oszustów - komedia USA (1992) Polonia 1 06.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela 06.45 Film dok. 07.15 Świat sportu 07.45 Pełnym gazem 08.10 Power dance 09.10 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 10.00 Riptide - serial prod. USA 10.50 Maria - serial argen. 11.30 Remington Steel - serial USA 12.20 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 13.05 Riptide - serial USA 14.00 Świat sportu - magazyn sportowy 14.30 Teleshop 15.00 Na dobre i złe - kom. USA 16.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17.20 Power dance 18.20 Magnum 20.00 Modi (I cz.) - film prod. wł. 21.40 MacGyver - serial USA 22.45 Na dobre i złe - kom. USA 00.10 Power dance 01.10 Magnum 03.00 Modi (cz. I - film prod. wł.) 04.40 MacGyver - serial USA BBC1 6.45 Some Girls Do 8.15 Discovering Eve 8.30 Breakfast with Frost 9.30 First Light 10.00 See Hear 10.30 SueÃ±os World Spanish 10.45 This Multimedia Business 11.00 The 11th Hour 12.00 Countryfile 12.30 News; On the Record 13.30 EastEnders 14.55 Perry Mason 16.25 The Bookworm 16.55 The Clothes Show 17.20 The Great Antiques Hunt 18.00 News 18.20 Regional News 18.25 Songs of Praise 19.00 Just William 19.30 Showstoppers 20.20 Children in Need - the Final Countdown 20.30 The Vicar of Dibley 21.00 The Final Cut 21.55 News 22.10 In Search of Happiness 22.50 Heart of the Matter Special 23.40 Plenty 1.40 Weather 1.45 Closedown BBC2 7.20 The Adventures of Skippy 7.45 Playdays 8.05 Casper Classics 8.20 Mortimer and Arabel 8.35 Jackanory 8.50 Bitsa 9.05 The Animals of Farthing Wood 9.30 Skeleton Warriors 9.55 Travel Bug 10.25 Grange Hill 10.50 The Queen's Nose 11.15 Growing Up Wild 11.40 Star Trek 12.30 The Sunday Show 13.15 The O Zone 13.30 Around Westminster 14.00 Top Gear Rally Report 15.00 Yentl 17.10 Rugby Special 18.10 The Trials of Life 19.00 Top Gear Rally Report 19.35 The Art Marathon 20.20 The Money Programme 21.00 Victoria Wood - as Seen on TV 21.30 The Mrs Merton Show 22.00 The Color Purple 0.30 Mrs Cage 2.00 The Learning Zone